


Gibbs x reader one shots

by KaitlynDream



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynDream/pseuds/KaitlynDream
Summary: The reader is insecure about there relationship and thinks he is unhappy(Y/N)-Your name(Y/H/C)- Your hair color(Y/H/L)- Your hair length(y/E/C)- your eye color
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Gibbs x reader one shots

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is insecure about there relationship and thinks he is unhappy
> 
> (Y/N)-Your name  
> (Y/H/C)- Your hair color  
> (Y/H/L)- Your hair length  
> (y/E/C)- your eye color

(Y/N) looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom and just started at her reflection with tears in her eyes. She was not enough, not good enough. Not good enough for Gibbs. 

She had walked into the office to give Gibbs a coffee since she was on her lunch and wanted to surprise him. Instead she had seen his ex Hollis Mann laughing with her hand on his upper arm. 

She had immediately moved out of sight and into the bathroom. She couldn’t let him see her. Not right now. She touched her (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) and dropped it with a sigh.

She was not her type. She was a brunette, not a redhead, not a blond, and simply not his type.

Madison was a 32 year old nurse. She had (Y/E/C) with (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C). Silver glasses framed her eyes. All the girls he has been with were sassy redheads and strong blonds. (Y/N) pulled at her hair as all the doubt over the last months built up inside of her.

‘Your not enough. He’s going to realize he needs a strong woman not a thing like me. He needs more. He needs someone better.’ Everything just came down on her. “Maybe I should end it, let him find someone worthy. Someone he can be happy with” (Y/N) said as a whisper as she was looking at her hands, no longer able to look at herself

“Now what gave you the impression I was unhappy?” (Y/N) stiffened at Gibbs' voice. She had no idea how he knew she was here. (Y/N) slowly turned around to Gibbs where she saw the coffee she had brought him in his hand.

“Shit” (Y/N) said quietly. She had put it on his desk before she had found them down the hall. “C-can we talk about this later?” (Y/N) started to stutter before getting the sentence out. 

“You have work you can’t be distracted from” (Y/N) said after a moment of silence. She knew how important his work was to him. She wiped tears away glad she was not wearing makeup. She wouldn’t meet his eyes and she went to walk past him.

Gibbs reached out and grabbed her arm “my work may be important. But you're more important” he let her go after saying that. She doesn’t want to talk right now. But when they got home he needed to talk to her

Madison didn’t say anything but another year left her eye as she opened the door and saw Mann was standing right there. (Y/N) flinched when she saw her and speedwalked to the elevator with there head down

Gibbs hit his head against the wall at the same time that Mann came into the bathroom. “Is everything okay Jethro?” Mann asked with knit eyebrows. She had seen the way (Y/N) flinched when she saw her. Like she was going to slap her. Like (Y/N) was deeply afraid of her.

Gibbs shook his head no. “No” he said simply before leaving. He sat down at his desk and looked at the writing on his coffee cup. There was his name with a heart and a little note ‘I hope this brightens up your day sunshine!’

Gibbs smiled a bit at that. (Y/N) has always been a cheerful, happy person. To see her so broken down and insecure was something he was not used to. But he wanted her for all the highs and lows she had. 

An hour later Mann walked over “I can handle this investigation. Go talk to (Y/N)” Gibbs didn’t have to be told twice. He made his way back to the house. (Y/N) had moved in a year ago. He saw her car as he pulled up.

As he walked in he didn’t hear anything and made his way to the bedroom. What he found made his heart hurt. There was a suitcase with half packed clothes and (Y/N) was on the bed in his sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. She was asleep but he could see the tear tracks on her face. 

He gently crawled into the bed after taking off his shoes, jacket and belt. He gently shook her while saying her name to wake her up. She woke up but as soon as she saw Gibbs. Gibbs saw her pale and would once again not meet his eyes. 

The silent was defending as (Y/N) tried to find the right words to say. “I’m not enough Jethro” she finally said quietly. “Not only am I not even your type. You could do so much better. Be so much happier.” She didn’t see the sad look in Gibbs eyes as you talked. He had no idea you felt like that.

“You have always gone for the strong, independent, beautiful women” the unsaid was still heard ‘and yet your with me’

Before she could say anything more Gibbs took a breath “look at me” Gibbs practically demanded. (Y/N) hesitantly meets Gibbs eyes. Both her green and his blue both swirling In emotions. While (Y/N)’s were full of fear, doubt, and insecurity. Gibbs was full of sadness and desperation. 

“You are enough,” Gibbs finally said. “You are more than enough” his hand had moved up to cup her face gently. “You're wrong. You are my type. After three failed marriages, it seemed my old type didn’t work out.” 

Gibbs moved right in front of (Y/N). “I do go after strong, independent, beautiful women.” Gobbs gave a sad smile as he wiped a tear off her cheek “and you are one of those women.”

He couldn’t believe he had allowed her to feel like this. To feel unwanted, though he was unhappy with him. “And that brings me to the next thing, you make me happy. I love you. Not anyone else and I wouldn’t want to love anyone else either” 

It’s like that was what (Y/N) needed to hear. She kept forward and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest. Gibbs rubbed her back as she clung onto him.

They both ended up laying on the bed all curled up into each other. And that is how they feel asleep.


End file.
